Let's Fight Over Tadase!
by Eevee1118
Summary: It was a normal day at the Royal Garden...until Kukai, Ikuto, and TSUKASA start fighting over Tadase! Crack-fic


Tadase was alone in the Royal Garden; he was waiting for the other guardians to show up. The cookies and tea were already set, that was the first thing he'd done. Now the innocent male was sorting through a pile of papers for today's topic. He never noticed a certain brown-haired boy coming up behind him until he was glomped—scratch that, he was practically tackled to the ground. Tadase fell with a yelp of surprise.

"Hey, King!" The person on top of the poor blond yelled, grinning.

"S-Soma-kun!" Tadase exclaimed, trying to get up.

"Yup! I'm back!" Kukai beamed and got off the younger boy. He extended a hand to help the current King's Chair up.

"N-Nice to see you again..." Tadase smiled, taking the hand gratefully. He brushed the dust off his cape as he fixed his hair.

"Heh, the old Jack is back and ready for duty, _prince!" _

A small crown appeared on Tadase's head as flames started emitting from him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PRINCE!" he roared, chasing the laughing Kukai around the Royal Garden. They ran a few laps around the place when something stopped them dead in their tracks.

"My, my, having fun, are we?" A deep voice called out from the windows up above them. Both looked up, but Tadase was the one who actually said anything.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He growled. "What do you want?" Ikuto laughed, jumping down to face the blond. He took Tadase's rather surprised face into his hands.

"All I want is you." The half-cat purred, making the prince sport a light shade of pink.

"Hey!" Kukai snarled, taking Tadase into his arms. "He's mine! Back off, you pedophile!" Ikuto merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yours? I hardly think so." He tried to take Tadase back into his embrace, but Kukai held stubbornly on. Soon, they were having a game of tug of war with poor Tadase as the rope. The prince's chara-change had worn off when Kukai had pulled him into a hug.

"G-Guys..." the blond could only quietly protest as his friend and arch-rival yelled at each other.

"What in the world is going on here?" Everyone stopped, turning slightly to face Tsukasa. Who knows when _he_ had come in.

"IKUTO IS TRYING TO TAKE _MY _TADASE AWAY FROM ME!" Kukai screamed.

"For the eighth time, Kiddy King isn't yours!" Ikuto yelled. "He's _mine!"_

"Now, now," Tsukasa laughed, "you all know very well that Tadase is _my _nephew. Therefore, he's _mine."_

Kukai and Ikuto looked at each other, before screaming back at Tsukasa. "PEDO! HE'S _MINE!"_

And so, the game of tug of war commenced again, but this time Tsukasa held onto Tadase's waist as Ikuto and Kukai each held onto one of his arms.

"Guys!" Tadase's voice was drowned out by the yelling of everyone else. He sighed. "Oh god...PRINCE!" The blonde yelled. The crown appeared again as he broke free of each person. "I AM A KING! NO ONE OWNS ME! I OWN ALL OF YOU!" He screamed.

Silence fell over the Royal Garden. Finally, a sleepy Kiseki appeared at the front step of the Chara's Dollhouse.

"What's all the commotion...Kukai? Ikuto? _Tsukasa?" _The King Chara rubbed his eye as his gaze finally fell on Tadase. "Oho! Tadase! Are you ready to rule the world?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE!" Tadase ran up to Kiseki as they laughed together. "WE SHALL RULE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsukasa ran up to them. "I wanna rule with you! Can I? Can I please?"

"Of course not! Only royalty can rule!" Kiseki roared, his sleepiness from before long gone. Tsukasa whimpered as he put on his puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm Tada-chan's uncle! That counts, right?" Kiseki seemed to consider this, but he never got to answer because Ikuto rudely cut in.

"Tada-_chan? _Really? Come on, Tsukasa. You know you're too old for my little Kiddy King."

"DO NOT CALL ME KIDD—"

"HE'S NOT YOURS!" Kukai cut Tadase off, wrapping an arm around the King's shoulders.

"Get your hands off of him, Soccer Geek!" Ikuto yelled.

"I'm not a Soccer Geek! And I don't have to listen to you!"

"Don't be so rough with my Tada-chan, guys!" Tsukasa reached for Tadase, only to have hands slapped away by Ikuto, who was in turn getting _his _hands slapped away by Kukai, who was managing to keep a hold on Tadase through all of this.

"LET! ME! GO!" Tadase kicked and squirmed, only making Kukai hold onto him tighter.

"LET GO OF KING TADASE! HE IS ROYALTY!" Kiseki flew around aimlessly, screaming at the top of his lungs.

And so this is how Amu, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Rima found them in the Royal Garden, all fighting over Tadase. The group quietly backed out, hoping never again to see such an awkward sight.


End file.
